Memories of today
by KyroPlasma
Summary: Kayle is fighting with her sister again, but this time things get out of hand. The situation escalates and leaves Kayle to reflect on her life. This story contains Yuri. criticism Welcomed! Enjoy! [Kayle x Morgana] [Kayle]
1. Chapter 1

Memories of today

[Kayle x Morgana] [Kayle]

(A/N)_Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed my other stories. Here is number four, The events in this story is my idea, I did not follow the lore of the two characters. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. Don't forget to send in your pairing requests as well. Enjoy!_

" I hate you!" Morgana yelled, "Get out of my life!" A book was hurled at Kayle. She side-stepped and the book hit the wall. "Listen to me please." Kayle demanded. Morgana ignored the plea of her sister and continued yelling. "This is because of you! You're the reason why we're like this!"

"No Morgana please don't bring this up." Kayle calmly spoke.

"Yes, Kayle I'm going to bring this up. You already ruined my life once, and I'm not going to let you ruin it again!" Morgana shouted.

"This is a bad decision." Kayle spoke. "You shouldn't leave the league to follow empty promises." Tears started to stream down Morgana's face. "You don't know what its like to be a freak!" Morgana yelled

"I do!" Kayle quickly interrupted "It's not easy to fit in, but listen don't go throwing your life away just to try to find a cure." Kayle's voice quivered.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Morgana screamed as tears choked her.

"Stop being a stubborn bitch!" Kayle raised her voice. Morgana stumbled back, caught off guard by her sisters fury. Tears started swelling in Kayle's eyes. "I have lost everything, I don't wanna lose you too." Kayle softly spoke.

Morgana quickly snapped "I wish you were never born!" Kayle's heart sank. She turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind her. Kayle stopped to listen inside the room, but all she cold here were soft sobs from Morgana. Kayle then walked down the hallway.

Kayle opened the door to her room and walked in. The door slammed behind her. She walked over and sat on the bed releasing a heavy sigh, and wiped the tears from her face. Kayle stood up and walked to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror and slowly took of her armour piece by piece. Kayle removed the last piece of armour to show her slick jumpsuit. She then slightly turned to get a full glimpse at her wing. Her head pressed itself against the mirror, warm tears started streaming down her face. "I-i'm sorry." she sobbed. Kayle wiped the tears from her face, gasping to catch her breath. She decided she needed to relax. Kayle undid her jumpsuit, and then her undergarments. They fell to the floor. The now naked Kayle walked into the shower and turned the water on hot. The water came down pelting the skin of the angel. She turned her back to the shower head and leaned forward letting the water wash in between her wings. She gasped, a sudden wave of pain surged through her body. She crumpled to the floor unconscious.

_"Come on sis." A voice giggled, "Wake up!" _

_"Five more minutes." Kayle grumbled. _

_"No we got to get up." The voice said in a stern voice. Kayle opened her eyes and saw her little sister Morgana standing above her. "Alright I'm up." Kayle chuckled as she sat up. Morgana pranced around the room humming. "Guess what day it is?" Morgana asked in a teasing voice._

_"Hmm let me see," Kayle chuckled as she tapped her finger on her mouth. "Is it a school day?" Kayle laughed at her own humour._

_"No! Silly it's my Birthday!" Morgana shouted in a teasing way._

_"Oh, so how old is little Morg going to be?" Kayle spoke as she rustled Morgana's hair._

_Morgana backed away from Kayle and fixed her hair. "I'm going to be eight!" She spoke as she started to skip out of the room._

Kayle's eyes shot open. The bathtub was over flowing. She quickly stood up and turned off the water. Her head was throbbing in pain. She slowly got out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her cold, nude, body. "What happened?" She thought to herself as she stumbled to her dresser. She picked out a simple white bra, then she opened another drawer looking for the lower half of her underwear. "Oh this is cute." Kayle thought to herself as she pulled out a pink laced thong. She started to walk to the bed, when her head started throbbing. The pain caused her fall to her knees. She grabbed her head trying to make the pain fade, but it was to much she screamed in agony and her body fell limp.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kayle spoke to Morgana_

_"Yes! If your going to join the army then i want to aswell." Morgana sternly spoke. Kayle sighed in dismay. "Alright lets pack up are things and head out." Morgana quickly ran out of the room and came back with two bags. "You're already packed?" Kayle said in shock. Morgana looked at Kayle. "Yes, I'm nineteen now Kayle, I know how to do things in my own."_

_"I forget." Kayle sighed. "I can't belive you're all grown up."_

Kayle's body quivered in pain. "What's happening?" Kayle thought as she tried to pick herself up. "Why are all these memories coming back?" Kayle managed to sit on the bed. She left her under garments on the floor, but didn't want to try and retrieve them. Kayle slowly crawled under her covers, resting her head on a pillow. The pain started to circulate through her body once more. Kayle closed her eyes waiting for it to pass.

_"Are you nervous?" Kayle whispered. Morgana rolled over and faced Kayle._

_"Not really, how about you?" Morgana replied._

_"No." Kayle spoke back. She knew that Morgana was lieing. I can't belive that were going to war tomorrow." Kayle whispered as she scooted closer to Morgana. "There is so much i wanted to do, and experience." Kayle's face was now inches away from Morgana's._

_"Hey, have you ever kissed a girl before?" Morgana spoke softly. _

_"No i haven't, but i always wanted to." Kayle responded. Her eyes met with Morgana's. They both leaned in and let their lips touch.A sigh of pleasure came from both of them, as they continued kissing. Morgana tried to slip her tounge in Kayle's mouth, but Kayle's tounge dominated and went into Morgana's mouth. Morgana pleased with this slightly moaned. Kayle's hand found its way onto Morgana's breast, her hand cupped the warm, plump breast. Morgana returned the favor by doing the same to Kayle. Slowly Kayle's hand wandered down to Morgana's thighs. Morgana moaned into Kayle's mouth. Both girls were experiencing a feeling neither of them have imagined. Kayle slowly started to rub Morgana's clit on top of the under garments. Morgana moaned, she started to take of Kayle's bra._

Kayle quickly awoke. She had an urge building up inside of her. Tears started to sell up in her eyes. SHe quickly wiped them away. Kayle started to fidgit. She felt a warm liquid seep onto her thigh. Kayle crossed her legs trying to suppress the urge to touch herself. Every second that went by Kayle's urge to be touched grew. Her thighs were warm and sticky. Kayle finally took of the towel and cupped her breasts. She moaned by this action. "I can't do this." Kayle thought as she slowly started to tease her nipples. A wave of pleasure went through her body. She forgot her values and morels. Kayle started to furiously play with her now fully erect nipples. She gasped at the sensation of touching her self. Kayle brought her hands to her mouth and licked her fingers, she then proceeded to rub her nipples in a circular motion. She moaned. Her body shook and quiverd at this blissful feeling. Her inner thighs became saturated with more fluid. "I-i-i must stop." Kayle thought. She then removed her hands from her body and rested them next to her side. "Morgana, I'm sorry." Kayle slightly moaned. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

_"RUN!" A voice boomed. "It's an ambush!" Kayle quickly turned around and started to run. Morgana was right behind her. As Kayle ran she glanced over her shoulder, all she saw was the army of the dead charging in full speed, killing her comrades and friends. "KAYLE!" A voice whimpered from behind. Kayle turned around to see Morgana laying on the ground holding. "Hurry get up!" Kayle stammered. Morgana tried her best to stand up as quickly as possible. Finally she reached her feet. "Thanks for waiting." Morgana grinned. Kayle smiled back, she felt a warm substance roll down her chest. Her vision became a little blurred._

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of today part two

[Kayle x Morgana] [Kayle]

(A/N)_Hello! If you have not read part one, you should. I want to take a minute and thank all my supporters. Don't forget to Pm with any pairing suggestions or any questions you have. I hope you enjoy. Cheers!_

_Kayle slowly fell down to one knee. She looked up at Morgana's face, which was frozen in shock. "What's a matter?" Kayle spoke, trying to smile. "You-you're bleeding!" Morgana stammered. Kayle moved her hand to her chest, she felt a long wooden object imbedded next to her heart. The realization of what was happening hit Kayle. She looked at Morgana, "Ill be fine don't worry." A faint smile appeared on her face. Kayle tried to stand up, but a pain shot through her body. She looked down and saw a second arrow logged in her collar bone. Blood gushed from the wounds. "NO!" Morgana screamed._

Kayle sat up and leaned her back against the pillows. Her urge to be satisfied grew. She fidgeted around, her legs were crossed. She couldn't help it. Her hand slowly moved to her inner thigh. Kayle no longer had control of her body, her primal instincts have taken over. Once her hand reached the thigh, her legs spread. Kayle's hand moved its way to the outside of her clit. Her hand slowly started rubbing the opening. Kayle moaned in pleasure. More liquids seeped there way out of her. Her hand became saturated in the warm, sticky, fluid. Kayle moved her hand to her mouth. She then proceeded to lick her own fluids, suckling on her fingers. Pushing them in and out of her mouth till she got the last drop of the sweet nectar she created. Kayle's left hand cupped her breast and started to play with it, while her right hand made its way back down to her womenhood. Kayle's left hand now teased the stiff nipple. Kayle moaned in ecstasy. With a finale sigh she thrusted her hand into her clit. She moaned "MORGANA!"

_Kayle looked up at her frantic sister. "Run, This is my time, I will be joining mom and dad soon. Please promise me you will live your life to the fullest." Kayle's eyes started to water, warm tears streamed down her face. "I love you sis." Kayle fell to both of her knees she looked at her sister for one last time. _

_Morgana began to cry. "I love you to, please don't leave me, you're the only thing i have left." Kayle glanced at her sister, her eyes widened in fear. "L-l-ook.. *cough* o-ut." Kayle manged to say while spitting up blood. Morgana turned around, she let out a big scream._

_"No!" Kayle sputtered. Blood dripped from her mouth. _

_Morgana stood there, completely frozen. blood trickled down her body. A sword was jammed straight through her abdomen. A demon was standing holding the sword. It looked at Kayle._

_"F-u-ck *cough* YOU!" Kayle screamed. The demon tossed the limp body of Morgana to the side and proceeded to walk over to the downed and injured Kayle. The demon raised its sword ready for the final blow. The sword came swinging in at high speeds._

Kayle furiously moved her fingers. She moaned. Her whole hand was covered in her juice, but she didn't care. She took three of her fingers and jammed them into her pussy, her back arched from the pleasure. Her hips buckled. Kayle rapidly moved her fingers causing her to moan in between gasps. The inner walls of Kalye's body started to tighten. This only urged her to stick another finger in. Her other hand now was thrashing her breasts around. After one last movement Kayle's back arched high, her hand retreated out of her body. Fluids shot out of her soaking the sheets of the bed. Kayle couldn't believe that it was over. She quickly sat up and crawled to where she came. Kayle lowered her head and started to lap up and suck on the sheets that were coated in her juice. Kayle came to her senses, she sat up and covered herself. "oh my." Kayle thought. "How could i have done this?"

_A blur of light surrounded Kayle. A scream was heard. Kayle looked up and saw the demon disintegrating were it stood. the sword fell next to Kayle. "Come with us, daughter of the high, Kayle, if you want to stay alive." a voice echoed _

_"Who are you? What are you?" Kayle stammered. _

_"i am the high angel sent to give you a divine blessing of immortality." The voice responded._

_"Why me?" Kayle said as blood dripped from her mouth._

_"You have proven yourself worthy of becoming one of us, but you must quickly choose your path, for you or i may not be here any longer." The voice spoke_

_"Yes." Kayle answered _

_"You have chosen wisely daughter of the heaven." The voice faded. Kayle was surrounded by a flurry of lights, her wounds slowly started to vanish. Her body was being lifted into the air. Her back started to quiver in pain. Her body arched forward. Wings then shot out of her back, busting the skin and bone. Kayle felt refreshed. She looked down at the ground as she floated away. "No, Morgana!" Kayle shouted as she reached her arm out. Morgana's body was being dragged away by an imp. Morgana's blood left a trail, as the little imp dragged the body. Finally the light fully covered Kalye's vision. _

Kayle embarrassed by her actions got out of bed. She suddenly felt really dirty. "I'm just gonna take a shower." Kayle re-enforced herself as she made her way to the bathroom. Kayle stepped inside and turned on the water letting the water wash away the impure substance Kayle recently desired.

_Morgana's body hung from chains._ _Demons, imps, ghouls, and other evil creatures lurked around her. They all chattered and chanted, banging what ever they had against walls, the ground, and each other. Morgana felt a hand slide along her face. A voice rose up among the chatter. "Well, well, well, you have one option, death or life?" Morgana Slightly picked up her head. "L-l-ife." She softly spoke. _

_"Very good, a wise decision indeed, But there is one stipulation. You will find that out later." The voice chuckled. Morgana felt pain surge through her body, every joint,bone, and muscle hurt. Morgana screamed in agony, and despair. Boney demon wings sprouted from the back, in-between her shoulder blades. Her hair faded from a brown to a purple. Small horns grew on her head. "The transformation is complete, now my newest minion go out to the place they call the League of Legends, join and gain their trust. After they have accepted you, bring me the head of the Head summoner, for he owes me his life."_

_Morgana unshackled herself from the chains. She trudged out of the cave and ventured forward to complete her task._

Kayle stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off then clothed herself in sweat pants and a tank top. "I should go check on Morgana and apologize." Kayle thought to herself as she opened her door. Kayle walked down the hall thinking of what she would say to Morgana. As she approached the door, Kayle hesitated to walk in. She finally built enough courage and walked in. As the door flew open, her eyes scanned the room. She stood in shock. There was blood every where. She took a step inside. There was a note on the floor. She picked it up and read it. She crumpled it in her hand. "No, It can't be, I'm to late!" Kayle turned around and ran out the door. "Please, Please, Don't do it." Kayle murmured to herself as she ran full sprint down the hallway.


End file.
